Change Your Mind?
by BlackTaintedTears
Summary: i suck at summaries! So lets just say Kagomes use to be an ugly duckling, turned down by her crush Inuyasha, then came back as a swan!....ya..
1. Pink eyes

I do not own Inuyasha or any characters except for Kyoko, who is my own.

ENJOY!

xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: Pink eyes

"FREAK!"

"NERD!"

"LOSER!"

"FOUR EYES!"

"FATTY!"

Eleven year old Kagome Higurashi ignored the shouts coming from the kids around her, keeping her eyes to the floor, not that any would notice since the large lenses of her glasses widened her eyes to a comical size. Raven fuzzy hair pulled back into a ponytail with a thick white elastic, the top of her head looking more like a birds nest. Wearing an over large pair of blue overalls, with a long sleeved pink shirt. A picture of a teddy bear on the chest.

"Why don't you you back to the circus you came from, freak!" A kid yelled at her, as she passed a group of students sitting before the class room door. Still ignoring them, Kagome headed towards her desk. Intending to ignore them, and instead focus on the task at hand.

Sitting at her desk she pulled out a large pink heart, the words ' i love you' on it in large red bold letters. A blush came her pale large cheeks, as she thought about her crush.

'_Inuyasha_' she thought, sighing happily as she hugged the heart to her. Today was the day she was going to tell her crush, today was going to be a valentines day she was going to remember.

"Whats that, _Higurashi?!" _A high pitched voice asked from above her. Looking up, Kagome stared into the cold brown eyes of the one girl that had dedicated her life to making hers a living hell. Kikyo Miko. The most popular girl in school, and also the perfect daughter/straight A student. She had long shimmering dark brown hair, with beautifully large brown eyes. She was a lady with manners and was beautiful. Her skin a light tan, she was skinny and was well kept.

"A love note?" She asked, grabbing the paper heart in her hands. By now the whole class was looking over to them, their eyes more trained on Kikyo than herself, but she was fine with that.

"I wonder who's so special to reseave a heart from you_, Higruashi_." Kikyo taunted, and began to open it slowly, her eyes never leaving Kagome's panicked face.

"NO!" Kagome lunged out of her seat in a attempt to grab the paper back, yet was held in place by Kikyo's two best friends, Yura Hair and Kagura Spider. Kagome frantically searched the class now, trying to see if her crush was here.

'_No.._' she thought. He was standing just a little behind Kikyo, curisouly trying to peer over her shoulder. She watched horrified as Kikyo's face lit up, reading the contents of the paper heart ment only for her crush. Kikyo did as Kagome had done, searching for the silver haired hanyou in the class. Upon seeing him, Kikyo turned back to her.

"My, my. Maybe you do fit each other _Higurashi._" Kikyo then turned to Inuyasha, and pushed it into his hands. His face crossing from a look of disbelief and disgust. His ember eyes turned from Kikyo to her, and Kagome felt her heart break as anger flashed through his ember orbs.

"The freak and the other class freak" Kikyo and her two friends grinned at her as the class laughed.

"Way to go, like i needed more reasons to be hated!" Her crush sneered at her, ripping up her paper heart in front of her. Glaring at her with such intense loathing eyes, she never realised tears where falling from her own.

"AW. Look everyone, Inuyasha rejected the freak baby!" Coo'ed another classmate, making the others errupt in laughter.  
"..shut up.." Kagome lowered her head, hiding her face from them. She didnt want them to have the pleasure to see how badly their words hurt her.  
"What was that?" Yura sneered down at her, having let go of her when Inuyashe tore up the heart.

"I. SAID. SHUT. UP!" She yelled out loudly, glaring at everybody in the room, she bolted for the door. Not caring that she had bumped into a confused and shocked teacher.

"Higurashi!" Ignoring the calls from her teacher, Kagome ran faster along the halls. Wanting to get further away from their teasing and taunting, to escape their laughs.

xxxxxxxxx

Kagome stopped running when she reached the park just across from the school yard, sitting at the end of the slide, hunching over to cry.

_'what did i do? why are they so mean to me_?' She thought, letting out her pain in another wail of sobs, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

"Yo, girl" Looking up, Kagome found scarlet pink eyes looking down at her with boredom.

"..Y..Ya?" Kagome hiccuped, whipping her away her tears as best she could. She noticed the girls hair was curly and left down, ending at her waist. The color a pure white, unlike the shinny silver like Inuyasha's. The girl was rather beautiful, she wore a lavender chinese long sleeved shirt. The sleeves so long that only the tips of her clawed hands was showing. With black chinese pants and black shoes that resembles a ninja's.

"Then why ya cryin at the end of the slide?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest and giving her a look that clearly said ' i dont believe it'.

"... My classmates where making fun of me!" Kagome burlted out, wailing once again.  
"sigh. Come on, how about i be yer friend" Kagome stopped her sobs and looked at the pretty girl before her.

"You really want to be my friend?"

"why not? Name's Kyoko" The girl Kyoko offered her hand to Kagome.

"Kagome.."

"Hello Kagome, now, why dont we go on the slide instead of sitting in front of it, 'kay?" Kayko asked, waiting until Kagome nodded to pull her up.

"Good. Now, stop with the tears." Kagome didnt stop though, instead she burried her face into her hands, making little Kyoko panic.

"OI! I didnt say anything mean! Come on.." She seemed uneasy, trying to deal with the distraught raven haired girl.

"they always tease me!" Kagome wailed, pulled her hands away to look into the scarlet eyes of her new and only friend.

"Why?" Kyoko asked, truly curious. Sure, Kagome looked a little scruffy but she bet she could be a knock out if she actually tried to be.

"Because im ugly!! Im a freak and..a..a.. LOSER!" she wailed loudly, making others stop what they where doing in the park to see what was going on.

"sigh Come on" Grabbing her around the wrist, Kyoko begen to drag her down the busy street.

"Where are.. we..we..going?" Kagome hiccuped, watching through tearfilled eyes as Kyoko led her further from the school and park.

"Where do you live?"

"... On Shard lane" Kagome mumbled, embarrased that she lived in such a bad neighbour hood.

"Will your parents care you if you stay with me?" Kagome's eyes widened.

"You.. you'll let me stay with you?" She asked in amazement.

"Sure, now will they?" Kagome shook her head, a smile spreading across her face.

"You really do wanna be my friend"

"That's what i said, wasn't it?" Kyoko threw her a grin, and Kagome giggled.

"Ya.. i suppose to is.."

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxx

xxxx

xx

x

Hope you enjoyed it, i know it wasnt very long.

but ill write the other ones longer!

REVIEW!


	2. Matching

YO! Back wit another chappy! hope you enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Kagome chan?" Twelve year old Kyoko looked at her friend, who was busy at the moment packing all her clothes.

"Ya Kyoko chan?" Kagome asked, not bothering to look up.

"Why are ya rushing?" Pausing only for a moment, before continueing her packing she spoke in a low whisper.

"i want to leave.." Kagome still had not looked up, making Kyoko worried. Usually when ever she talked kagome was peering at her curiously, hanging off her every word. But her glasses covered eyes remained on her suit case, that was now half full.

"..Kagome" Grabbing her shoulders, Kyoko turned her around, staring into the startled eyes of Kagome's large comic sized ones.  
"Why wont you.." Her voice died as she noticed a rather brown looking patch on her pale skin.

"..Kyoko..." Kagome whimpered, turing her head so she was unable to see it.

"Kagome, who did that to ya?" Kyoko demanded, glaring at the now shaking form of her friend.

"please.. it was my fault.. it doesnt matter"

"like hell it doesnt! god Kagome, someone HIT ya! unless ya where being a jerk ya didnt deserve nothing!" Kyoko yelled.  
"If i was pretty then she wouldnt hate me!" Kagome yelled back, tears slowly rolling over her bruises cheeks.  
"..Kagome chan.." Kyoko sighed, and brought her friend into a hug.  
"Why doesnt anyone like me Kyoko chan?!" Kagome whimpered, pulling back to look into her friends eyes, hoping to find the answer hidden beneth her scarlet gaze.

"They just dont what to Kagome chan. Their just mean because they have crappy lives and are jealous" Kyoko smiled softly at her, and gently pushed her towards her suit case.

"Now pack up, yer living with me and my mom from now on" Whipping her tears and giving her a big smile, Kagome did as told. Packing more happily, while even humming a happy tune.  
"Hey Kyoko?"

"Ya, Kagome?"

".. Will you be my sister?"

"Sure, anything ya want.. brat" giggling happily, Kagome locked up her case, and threw Kyoko another smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyoko's mother looked at Kagome with a happy smile. Her hair, unlike Kyoko's snowy white was a wild red, small brown streaks bringing more attention to her warm chocolate eyes. She was wearing a white shirt that looked more like a thick cutton towel that wrapped around her upper body and arms, with blue jeans that gently hugged her curves.

.  
"Kyoko never made friends before. Oh, im so excited! And you'll be staying with us for a while too!" Her mother, Miki cheered happily, bringing the startled Kagome into a hug.  
"Ok mom, let go of the poor girl" Doing as told, Miki let go of Kagome, and grinned widely.  
"OH! We HAVE to buy new clothes! We can all match! What colors do you think they should be?" Kagome watched, still startled as the women began to talk loudly and to fast for her to catch any words.

"Is.. is this what normal mother are like..?" Kagome asked, turning to Kyoko. Sighing, Kyoko shook her head.

"I have no clue.." Both girls watched as the women began to run around the kitchen looking for her purse and car keys, which lay innocent on the hanger beside the kitchen door.

"...Lets go to my room" Both girls made their way up the long stairs that twirled around a large thick pole in the middle of the living room. Opening the door at the top Kagome stood in awe once again., unable to get use to how awesome her friends room was. The room was huge! With only a bunk bed at the top right corner, with black silk sheets neated laid out on them, and scarlet silk sheet covered pillows. On the wall below the bunk beds was a sliding door, to what Kagome assumed to be the closet. Having never opened or went inside of it before. On the oppiste side was a long dark oak dresser, designs along the vanity mirror standing up on it. A black desk and a black computer sat just to the side of the bunks, so no chair was needed. The lush carpet was also black and felt like cutton, white swirls making beautifully designs along the dark pink paint on her walls.

"Wow.." Kagome gleefully ran into the room, twirling around before dropping onto her back in the center of the room, looking at the white cieling. She felt so happy and free, like a giant weight had been lifted from her small shoulders.

'_I cant believe this. It feels like a dream.._' She thought, pinching her arm just to make sure she would not wake up any minute and find herself asleep at 'home'. It seemed like only yesterday she met up with Kyoko, which in fact it had been a year now, just yesterday was their offical day of becoming best friends. She had never met her mom before because she travelled a lot, her job toke her all around Japan.

"Hey Kagome chan"

"Ya Kyoko chan"

"My mom is leaving for america in a couple of weeks.. do you want to come with us?" Kagome shot up and gave her friend a quizillic look.  
"DUH!" Running over the bunks, Kagome grabbed a pillow and swung it at Kyoko, missing by an inch.

"Stay still!" Laughing, the two girls engaged in a pillow fight, that lasted until all four pillow broke and the room was covered in soft white feathers.

"Hey Kyoko chan?"

"Ya Kagome chan?"

"do you think i could.." Blushing Kagome played with her fingers.  
"You still like that boy? Even after all the bull you put up with from him?" Kyoko shook her head with a smile.

"We can go to the school after you held me pack!" Giggling, Kagome quickly drew her into a hug, before grabbing and stuffing feathers into her friends sleeves of her favorite red shirt.

"Kagome chan?"

"Ya Kyoko chan?" both girls where on the verge of dream land, their eyes closing and opening repeatedly.

"Will you always be my friend?"

"Of course! your my bestest friend"

"Even if.. you found out i wasnt just human?"

"Your a demon?"

"...a half demon.." Kagome smiled gently, her eyes now closed completely.

"Your still Kyoko, your race doesnt change who you are inside" Kyoko happily closed her eyes as well. No longer harbourding the fear of kagome leaving her side.

"What kind are you?"  
"I can control plants.. im not sure what type i am" Kagome, understanding kept quiet. She was also the result of a one night stand that happened with her mother and a male she knew only to have been handsome. Kagome somtimes wondered if she looked like her father, or if she was like him.  
"Kagome chan?"

"Hmm?"  
"...Thanks.. For being there" Kyoko whispered.

"Thanks for being there for me too" Both girls sighed and allowed themselves a rest from their day, not caring that the sun was still risen high in the sky, and that Miki was still downstairs cursing while still looking for her car keys and purse.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"KAGOME CHAN! KYOKO CHAN!" Groaning, the two lazy girls sat up, whipping the tiredness from their eyes. Their minds still hazy in their sleepy state.

"KYOKO CHAN! KAGOME CHAN!" Again the voice chirped happily, and both girls looked at each other in confusion.  
"GIRLS!" both turned around and let out a startled scream. Standing behind them with a smile on her face was Miki, holding five shopping bags in each hand.

"...mom?" Kyoko gasped, still trying to calm down after the near heart attack her mother caused.

"..Miki san?" Kagome questioned, getting a little scared at the glint in her friends mothers eyes.

"Your going to be so cute! Hurry! Put these on!" Shoving two bags each in their hands, she smiled and sat down. Waiting for them to take out their new outfits.

"mom.. what.. what _are_ these?" Kyoko held out her.. 'thing.' It was a bright orange color, it resembled a large bunched up cloud. Only this one had frillies along the hems of the bottom.. or was it the top?  
"..eh?" Kagomes was the exact same, only in a yellow color that hurt her eyes to look at. Reaching into the other bag, Kagome pulled out yellow eyes hurting colored doll shoes that had a large fake diamond imbended into the heel.

"I got myself the brown!" Cheered Miki, as she pulled out the same as theirs, only in her size and a mud color of brown. With doll shoes that looked like dry mud.

"..Mom, really, what did you get?" Kyoko asked, watching as her mother smirked.  
"I guess, oh, those are presents from your grandmother. I met her at the mall, on the way home" Giggling to herself, Miki pulled out other articales of clothing from one of her other bags.  
"Here you go" Handing the pile to Kyoko, then reaching and handing another to Kagome, she waited for their reaction.  
"Omg! I love it!" Kagome cheered happily, looking at the blue jeans and yellow shirt, a cute bunny with a innocent face on the chest, under it saying 'the bunny made me do it' in bold blue letters. White skater shoes with blue and yellow strips came out after.

"Great job, mom" Kayko said, looking down at her black jeans and plain white shirt, a mahogany sleeveless trench coat going with it. Along with black skater and red strips.

"Now we all match! And when we go to America we can go the beauty salon's and get our hair down and our nails painted! Its going to be so much fun!" Miki cheered, collasping her hands in front of her chest with a dreamy sigh.

"Don't forget pick up guys!" Kyoko said, and nudged Kagome with her elbow, who blushed brightly.

"No boy is getting near my darlings!" Miki cried out dramtically, grabbing hold of both Kyoko and Kagome, pulling them to her, as she looked around frantically.  
"Mom!" Struggling to get out of her mothers hold, Kyoko thought quickly.

"We don't have matching hats!" Stunned, Miki let them both go. Looking horrified, she rushed out of her room. Both girls watched amused from the door as Miki ran around looking for her cay keys and purse once again, to go buy them matching hats at the mall.

"So, you telling Inuyasha today?" Kyoko questioned. Kagome blushed and nodded.

"Wanna go while mom is busy?" Again, Kagome nodded. Heading to the seprate bathrooms to have a quick shower first and to change into featherless clothes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxx

xx

x

I know! it wasn't very long,

but, im going to make the next one longer!

REVIEW!!


	3. Announcement

****

**All Stories are up for adoption. I'll be leaving fanfic for a while and will be deleting this account.  
(if i can figure out how to...)  
Dead-line for adoptions are Ocotber 31, 2007.**

Any who want to adopt, email me please. It's first come first serve.  
ill post up the author's pen name next to the story so people know who is continueing it.  
i'll also tell the author my plot for the story, or they can change it to how ever they see fit.

Thank you to all my reviewers and readers.  
I wish everyone luck in their own stories.


End file.
